


There I Said It...

by gamergirl929



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Love Confessions, WWE - Freeform, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: What happened after Sasha's confession to Bayley in the locker room?





	There I Said It...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... This happened, I may have quickly wrote this after the locker room scene... Tell me what you think! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

Sasha threw one hand up, the other still on the handle of her suitcase. “I love you…” Sasha pauses. “I always have, and I always will.” Sasha’s voice cracks slightly.

Bayley watches Sasha uncertainly, her eyes darting around the woman’s face.

“THERE! I SAID IT.” Sasha shouts before grabbing her suitcase and quickly scurrying away, leaving Bayley behind.

Bayley watches her slowly walk away, a small smile appearing on here face as the camera zooms in on her face.

The second the camera switches off, Bayley sprints out of the locker room trailing after the purple haired woman.

Bayley sprints down the hallway, nearly trampling over Seth Rollins.

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” Seth glances around.

“SASHA!” Bayley shouts. “Where’s Sasha!?” Her brown eyes darting frantically around the hall.

Seth points over his shoulder. “I saw her heading towards the parking lot.”

Bayley gives Seth a quick hug before darting past him towards the parking lot.

“Thanks!” She shouts as she sprints past him and down the hall past refs, interns and other superstars. She races up the ramp and searches wildly, spotting a head of purple hair moving deeper into the parking lot.

Bayley quickly darts towards the slowly moving woman, who’s now stopped at what Bayley can only assume is her rental car. When she’s close enough, she shouts. “SASHA!”

The purple haired woman freezes, her entire body going stiff.

“Sasha…” Bayley stops behind her, hands on her knees as she tries to fill her lungs with the air she lost.

“What do you want Bayley…?” Sasha lets out an exasperated sigh, her voice barely above a whisper.

Bayley pants, pushing herself to her full height and moving towards Sasha who still has yet to turn around.

“I had something I wanted to say to you…” Bayley gently takes Sasha’s suitcase from her hands and pushes it off to the side.

Sasha finally turns around, brown eyes falling to the ground between her and the brunette in front of her.

“What is it?” Sasha fidgets nervously, her eyes remaining on the asphalt beneath her feet.

Bayley smiles softly, not use to seeing Sasha, confident Sasha, so small, so vulnerable, so nervous.

Bayley takes a short step forwards, leaving very little space between herself and Sasha. Sasha’s eyes widen, and slowly travel upwards, locking with Bayley’s chocolate brown orbs. She gasps softly and tries to take a step back, immediately colliding with the car behind her.

“I…” Bayley swallows hard, her eyes dropping to Sasha’s lips.

The purple haired girl’s eyes widen, her heart stuttering in her chest as Bayley takes another half step forward, her body nearly pressing into Sasha’s.

Bayley takes a deep breath, a small smile tugging the corners of her mouth upwards. “I love you too.” She smiles, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Sasha’s brown eyes widen and dart around Bayley’s face.

The taller girl smiles down at Sasha and before she can even blink, Bayley is leaning forwards. She stops when there’s barely an inch between her lips and Sasha’s.

Sasha quickly closes the gap between them without even thinking, her lips finally meeting Bayley’s in a desperate kiss.

Bayley’s fingers tangle in soft, purple locks and Sasha’s hands slip around Bayley’s waist. She grips onto Bayley’s tights, considering they’re both still in their ring gear, and tugs her forwards, her body flush with Sasha’s.

Sasha sighs against Bayley’s lips at the contact and nips gently at Bayley’s bottom lip, softer contact than the two have had for the past few weeks. Her fingers prod into Bayley’s waist, causing the girl to let out a squeak against Sasha’s lips.

Sasha laughs into the kiss, causing the taller woman to erupt into laughter before they both pull apart.

Sasha buries here nose in Bayley’s neck and closes her eyes, inhaling the salty scent of sweat, and coconut body lotion.

Bayley holds Sasha close, her thumb gently drawing patterns on Sasha’s back.

“So…” Bayley mutters. “Does this mean you’re still going to beat me up…?” Bayley asks and Sasha snorts, lips ghosting over the flesh of Bayley’s neck.

“We’ll see…” Bayley feels Sasha smirk against her neck.

Sasha closes her eyes, heart beating rapidly in her chest.

The emotions swirling in her chest from the confession in the locker room sends a tear slipping down her cheek and landing on Bayley’s chest.

Bayley immediately pulls back her brown eyes darting worriedly around Sasha’s face. She cups Sasha’s cheeks and gently wipes away the tears slipping down Sasha’s cheeks with her thumbs.  

“What’s wrong?” Bayley asks with a frown.

Sasha closes her eyes and leans into Bayley’s touch.

“I just…” Sasha swallows hard and opens her eyes, tear filled eyes locking with concerned brown ones.

“I just never thought this would happen.” Sasha whispers, another tear leaking from one of her eyes.

Bayley quickly wipes it away with her thumb and leans forwards to gently press a kiss to Sasha’s lips.

“Me either…” Bayley whispers and Sasha’s eyes widen, her brow furrowing as the two pull apart.

Bayley’s smiles softly, leaning forward, her forehead resting against Sasha’s.

“You didn’t think these feelings were one-sided, did you?” Bayley smiles and Sasha laughs before leaning forwards and pressing her lips against Bayley’s once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Short I know, but short and sweet they say hmmm? ;D 
> 
> Thank you all so very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment telling me your thoughts on this story! 
> 
> You can find me at http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com/!


End file.
